einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
"Blind-right" Rimma Vetrova
Appearance At Character Creation Skinny and pale, almost a walking skeleton, shaven bald, covered in tattoos of some geometrical patterns, she looks about how a girl of 20 would look if she was raised in a Nazi death camp. Additionally, she is blind, deaf on right ear and missing right leg. Her stump is supported by not-cybernetic prothesis carved out of wood and rebar beams. It is functional due to springs hidden inside. On the wood there is the same pattern like on her skin. She has troubles with walking by herself and used to have a cane or staff. Current, Out of Armor Wooden leg replaced by standard robotic version. In Armor ]] A woman in a standard MkII with Civic Defender's longcoat worn over it; has a robotic right leg. Personal Information Rimma is daughter of notorious arena fighter Yaroslav Vetrov. She was supposed to be dead in the car crash, yet she was not. The car was heading to the countryside residence of magister through one of the poorer districts of the city, and was, in fact, ambushed by some low-life thugs for sake of looting. They got a word courier was delivering something precious to the magister. It was, unfortunately for them, just squishy baby Rimma. They vanished before the cops and ambulance showed up, alarmed by car subsystems. Rimma lost a leg below the ankle. She also lost her sight partially, but doctors said it would progress into complete blindness through age unless treated or replaced. Upon investigation, it turned out that girl's father vanished, and identity of car owner was never revealed under pressure of some mysteriously summoned thick money bags. Girl was placed into the overcrowded orphanage, the one nearest to crash site. She never ate enough because of her disabilities, neither did she gained her sight back. Fortunately, she was able to listen and think a lot. She started making vague prophetic-like exclamation now and then, and given their vagueness, they often were true. She worked hard and got herself a fame of street oracle known as "Blind-right", and that kept her rather well-off. For a low-life thug. She figured out who she really was and who her father was. She never blamed him for what happened, but neither she was in any manner sentimental for him. She kept her true identity secret. She got herself quite a name, she eventually ended up in field of attention of police. She was framed - left with stolen goods some kids dropped by her while escaping from the chase. During her trial, she asked for any alternative to prison court was able to give. Rimma's personal schedule, a 24-hour cycle 0000 - 0030 Waking up, hygiene procedures 0030 - 0100 Morning target practice virtual session* 0100 - 0105 Break 0105 - 0235 Morning physical exercise session** 0235 - 0240 Break, shower 0240 - 0300 Breakfast 0300 - 0600 Free time 0600 - 0630 Mid-day target practice virtual session 0630 - 0635 Break 0635 - 0755 Mid-day physical exercise session 0755 - 0800 Break, shower 0800 - 0900 Dinner 0900 - 1200 Free time 1200 - 1230 Evening target practice virtual session 1230 - 1235 Break 1235 - 1355 Evening physical exercise session 1355 - 1400 Break, shower 1400 - 1500 Supper 1500 - 1600 Work with archives*** 1600 - 0000 Sleep * - Target practice using VR machines, so not to waste actual ammo. Practice in usage of conventional weapons available, making simulation as realistic as possible. Use static and moving targets. ** - Physical exercise for gaining weight and muscle on her feeble body, working out. If available, use Duel for sparring for half an hour every day. All the other activities are to be performed with use of training machines in rec room. *** - Catching up on HMRC/ARM history, browsing armory items, doing minor arrangement work from time to time - basically staring into wristpad computer or datapad. Attributes cybernetic eyes, hearing aid in right ear, robotic right leg. Inventory *Mk. II *Civic Defender's longcoat *Blaster Rifle 10/10 **1 Blaster Rifle clip *Blaster Pistol 20/20 *0 Tokens In Locker *Wooden prosthetic leg *MCP-I Mission History Last Levelup: Single point obtained from brief participation in Mission 20 Snapdragon Mission 20 Rescue